


just let me adore you

by theworldunseen



Series: ain't i the best you had? [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldunseen/pseuds/theworldunseen
Summary: Brienne wakes up all alone — but that doesn't mean she has to spend the day that way.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: ain't i the best you had? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630066
Comments: 51
Kudos: 108





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> some quick notes:
> 
> In this AU Jaime had some sort of accident that left him with limited use of the fingers of his right hand, but he still has two hands. I feel like this was not super clear during the first installment, but wanted to make it more obvious.
> 
> Also just to define what their relationship is like here, basically Jaime and Brienne are very in love with each other and have both fallen in love with Addam but have not really admitted it to themselves or each other, or Addam yet. But when they do all will be well.
> 
> I also just wanted to dedicate this to everyone who’s been posting stories. I’ve had a really rough time of it since basically Christmas, and reading fic has been a very good coping mechanism for me. I love and appreciate you all so much.
> 
> Title is from Harry Styles.
> 
> OK, now for smut!

Brienne woke late on Saturday morning, so late she had the apartment all to herself. It was unlike her to sleep in, but work had been particularly tiring all week, so she wasn’t surprised. 

She rose from the bed and stumbled to the kitchen. Jaime had left her a note: “Went to the rugby match, didn’t want to wake you. See you later xx.” She slid the note into the pocket of her pajamas before making herself breakfast, including a large cup of tea. She listened to the radio as she cooked — and then ate — her eggs, half paying attention to the news. When she was done she washed her dishes and placed them in the drain to dry, her mug placed next to Jaime’s from the morning.

She decided to lean into the lazy Saturday vibe and took a very long and decadent shower. She used all the special bath products that Margaery had given to her for her birthday that she always forgot she had, saving the body wash and lotion for a “special” day that never came. She took her time shaving her legs — she loved  _ having _ shaven her legs, but hated actually doing it, which meant her legs were unshaven more often than not. The boys didn’t care either way, but Brienne liked the way the sheets felt when they rubbed against her freshly shaved skin.

When she was finally done, she walked into their bedroom, wrapped in a towel, and pulled her clothes out of the dresser. She pulled on her underwear, a pair of comfy shorts, and one of her oversized flannel shirts that Jaime was always trying to steal. 

Once she was dressed, she looked in the mirror. She looked good. Really good. She couldn’t put her finger on it — maybe it was the way the early afternoon light was coming through the windows, maybe it was that she was well-rested, maybe she was just actually becoming more confident about the way she looked. But as Brienne looked in the mirror, she couldn’t help but think, “I look hot.”

And no one was here to see it.  _ Hmm. _ She couldn’t text Jaime and Addam, “Leave the game, come here, I feel nice.” But she could text them something else…

She tentatively picked up her phone and opened up the camera. She pointed it at the mirror — yep, she still felt good, still looked good. She unbuttoned her flannel a little further, pulling it open a little more to expose her collarbone. 

She pouted at the mirror and snapped a picture. It was a little goofy, but not in a fun way. She pouted more, but after a few shows it still seemed too fake. She smiled, thinking about the very serious faces Jaime made in every risqué photo he ever sent and — right there, that was it. Before she could think herself out of it, she opened her group chat with Jaime and Addam, selected the photo, and wrote, “How’s the game?” It was transparent, but it didn’t matter. If she couldn’t be transparent with the boys, who could she be like that with? No one.

The game couldn’t have been that good, because they responded in about a minute. Jaime wrote simply, “Oh my god.” Addam said, “10x less interesting than whatever you’re doing.”

Brienne smiled. 

“I’m just sitting back and relaxing.” She bit her lip, considering.  _ Fuck it. _ She undid the rest of her buttons, but made sure the shirt still covered her nipples before snapping a selfie. Send. 

Jaime: “You’re killing me.”

Addam: “Hmmm are you sure your apartment isn’t too warm for all that flannel?” A challenge. She had to accept it. 

“Not sure,” she wrote back. Steeling herself, she took her top off and posed in front of the mirror again, one arm across her chest as she took the photo with the other hand. 

“Much better,” she typed before sending it along.

Addam sent a flame emoji, which made her blush despite herself. Jaime was straight to the point: “Fuck rugby. We’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

Brienne thought that was optimistic. The stadium was at least a half hour away.

They made it in 22 minutes.

Jaime burst into the apartment, with Addam trailing behind. Brienne had been laying on the couch, hoping she looked hot and bored, but the minute she saw them, all her worries evaporated. She heard Addam lock the door as Jaime jumped on to the couch, barely taking enough time to kick off his shoes. He pinned her down under his body.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” he said, before kissing her. She relished the feeling of Jaime on top of her,, a steady weight that went right to her heart. She pulled her head back and tried to sit up so Addam could join them on the couch. Any annoyance on Jaime’s part over the short pause in their kissing evaporated when Addam sat next to him and started kissing his neck.

“Jaime was very bad at coming up with an excuse for why we had to leave the game,” he told Brienne, in between the kisses he rained on Jaime’s jaw line. She laughed against her boyfriend’s lips. “Robb definitely knew where we were going.”

Jaime bit her lower lip, sending chills down her spine as she arched her back into him. 

“If Robb noticed, which he didn’t, he was jealous,” Jaime said when he pulled away, sounding quite smug. His right arm snaked around Brienne’s waist, as he used his left hand to try to unbutton her shirt again. 

“I remember you weren’t wearing this twenty minutes ago,” he added as he made slow progress. Brienne ducked around his head to kiss Addam, who reached to ineffectually help Jaime with the buttons. 

“I got cold,” she said when she came up for air.

“So let’s heat you up,” Addam said, so cheesy they all laughed. He didn’t used to talk so much when they first started, but it was like Jaime and his nonstop chatter had rubbed off on him — on both of them, really. 

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” she shot back, just as they opened the last buttons. Jaime turned back to Addam, smirking in some sort of best friend language she barely understood, and the next thing she knew Jaime grabbed her torso and Addam had her feet and they were literally carrying her to the bedroom.

“Put me down!” she yelled between giggles. “This isn’t funny.” 

It was very funny. 

They brought her to the bedroom, where they unceremoniously dropped her in the center of the bed. She propped herself up on the pillows, looking up at the two of them. 

“I think we’re all wearing too much clothes,” she said, taking off her flannel. The way they were looking at her… it was like they’d never seen her before, like she was a fucking goddess come down to earth. It was thrilling, it was addicting, it was what she’d barely dreamed she would ever have. But she had it. She was taking it.

Jaime took his shirt off and laid down on her left, turned on his side so he could spoon her from behind. Addam hopped on the other side, but was still wearing his tee shirt. As she kissed him, she fingered the bottom of his top, slowly pulling it over his torso. Jaime’s fingers charted a similar path up her hips to her waist, until he reached her breasts and started to lightly tease them. She moaned into Addam’s mouth as Jaime held her in the palms of his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples. Addam wrapped his arms around her waist, tracing circles over the bottom of her spine. She had to pull his hands away so she could finally get his shirt over his head, but the moment it was done he was pulling her against him again. 

She ran her fingers through his chest hair as Jaime kept kissing her neck. Addam moaned, low and soft, and pulled her closer still.

“You’re doing a terrible job of sharing, “Jaime said, grazing her shoulder with her teeth, perfectly on the precipice between pleasure and pain.

“Sorry,” Brienne and Addam responded in unison, and then they were all laughing again. Brienne turned, still in the circle of Addam’s arms, to face Jaime, and started kissing him instead. She wrapped her arms around him then and flipped them, so Jaime was in the middle of their little love sandwich.

“Very nice of you,” he said as Brienne and Addam started to cover his chest in kisses, grazing his nipples with their teeth, pressing him down into the mattess until he was squirming and sighing and moaning.

Addam divested Jaime of his pants and Brienne took care of his boxers. She licked her lips as she revealed his cock, hard and aching. 

“Why am I the only one naked” he asked, trying to sound annoyed but mostly sounding breathless. Brienne kicked off her shorts and fell on top of Jaime.

“Happy?” she asked.

“Very,” he said as he slid his hands over her ass and squeezed. Brienne licked his nose and he laughed. 

“Now who’s bad at sharing,” Addam said, and they turned to look at him. He was kneeling next to them, naked, stroking himself. 

“Come here, you idiot,” Jaime said, and then Addam was with them and Brienne was lost in the sensations of it all, the two of them around her, below her, above her, stroking and touching and kissing and loving. With her teeth she nipped at Jaime’s chest, with her hand she stroked Addam, slow and steady. He was teasing her nipples while Jaime’s hand slowly made its way toward where she was wet and wanting.

The way they made her feel adored, it was almost indescribable. She wanted to make them feel half as good, wanted to gift them with this feeling she had when they touched her. 

“Can we try something?” she asked when she came up for air. “It might be stupid.” The boys laughed.

“Never stupid,” Addam said as he pressed kisses to her elbow, her wrist. “Only Jaime is stupid.”

“Hey!” Jaime bit his shoulder and Addam yelped. Brienne pushed them apart so they’d pay attention.

“What I was thinking is…” God, she was blushing. How could she be blushing right now? “I”ll get on my knees and Jaime can fuck me from behind while I suck Addam dick.” She said it in a flurry of words, but apparently they didn’t need her to repeat. It took them a few moments to untangle their limbs, and they needed to shift around the pillows a little bit. 

Then she knelt down on all fours, and Addam put his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you sure?” he asked. She nodded and then took him in her hand. She started to lick him in long strokes, up and down. Jaime put his hands around her waist, pressing his erection against her ass, but he didn’t thrust into her yet. “Holy shit,” she heard him say, and his left hand came around to tease her, feeling how much she wanted this. She shuddered. 

She let go of Addam and turned over her shoulder to look at Jaime. “Please,” she begged. 

As he slid into her, she took Addam into her mouth, and both the boys moaned together. She tried to focus on Addam, taking him as far into her mouth as she could, using her tongue to lick as she went in and out. But it was so hard to do it as Jaime slammed into her, his fingers tight on her hips. 

She looked up, and Addam and Jaime were leaning over her to kiss, and it was all  _ so much _ but still not enough, somehow. She pulled away from Addam for a second and begged again: “ _ Please.” _

Whatever she meant, they understood it. Jaime picked up his pace somehow, and his left hand came around to tease her clit again. Addam threw his hips into it, providing the motion so Brienne’s tongue could do all the work. In no time at all she came, releasing Addam again to scream, “Yes” over and over again. Jaime followed a moment later, and she felt his cum dripping down her legs. 

Addam grinned at them both, very smug, but in a second they had Addam on his back, and a team effort with their hands and mouths had Addam moaning and gasping the loudest of all. 

Soon they were all laying back against the pillows, happy and sated and very besotted with each other. 

Brienne knew, in her heart, that she wanted it to always be like this. And she knew in her heart that it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> please please please comment, i really need the dopamine lmao
> 
> also im currently working on a multi-chapter "dancing with the stars" AU so...... get cautiously excited!


End file.
